Endless Blue
by Viidoll
Summary: Jin x Touya shounen ai/fluff - Jin muses over the demon he fell in love with.


Disclaimer: Dude...no.  
  
Warning: "Incoming game". No... There ish shounen ai. Duh. I look at my ficcies and say to myself; "Wow. This is my life."  
  
Authoress' Notes: The fact that I randomly walked up to my sister and said "Quick! Think of a title!" and she gave me this  
alone is scary. But the scariest part is that she has two friends that are sleeping over, and then three boys that are here  
watching the third Crow movie. It scares me to oblivion. I wonder if the boys' parents are wondering where they are?  
  
Endless Blue  
(Title by sister, ficcie by ME)  
  
The sun streams in through our window, casting a glowing light carressing his sleeping form. My eyes cracked open, ad-  
justing to the morning awakening. I could see him there next to me, glowing with the sun. His lips were parted slightly,  
his bangs dramatically covering his face. He had the sheets around him, curled up into a little ball.  
  
Why Enma, have you blessed me with such a gift? Have I earned it well?  
  
I'd hope so.  
  
Gently brushing aside his aqua bangs, I got a full glimpse of his peaceful face. There was a comforting cold air about  
him, one that made me shiver. With delight, of course.  
  
As he slept, he looked so serene and innocent. So why is it when he wakes up he looks so coldhearted? I've always wondered  
what made him be so mysterious. But, without that mysteriously cold air about him, I probably wouldn't have gotten up the courage to tell him I loved him.  
  
Then I wouldn't have been able to hear him tell me he loves me back.  
  
So, maybe it was a good thing that he is so cold, but then again, I hope it wasn't anything so horrible it can't be described with any words possible. I would never wish something like that upon the one I love.  
  
Maybe he'll tell me someday. After all, we have forever, don't we?  
  
The Ice Prince lay there, pulling the sheets to his chin. He was an Ice Prince. Yeah, more like the Ice King. I'm the only  
one he's ever allowed past his icey castle gates, over the rickedy bridge that hangs over a frozen lake with icicles sticking up like jagged rocks. He's lead me through the maze of frozen death, and under the overhang of sorrowful stalactites and   
stalagmites. All this, and I still had to melt down the walls of the castle. But he dragged me toward it, and I came out successfully.  
  
So now, his hand in mine, we can stand triumphantly against any battle we've fought, over and over again.  
  
"Jin..." He whispered.  
  
My eyes re-focused on him. "Mornin' Touya."  
  
"What were you thinking about?"  
  
"All the obstacles I had to get past to earn your love and trust."  
  
"I'm surprised it didn't take you a lifetime."  
  
"It didn't."  
  
His eyes still closed he held out his arms, beckoning for an embrace. I wrapped my arms around him, my head above his on  
the pillows. His warm breath ran down my neck, contradicting the cold he let out. I pulled the sheets over us once again,  
and looked at him. He still seemed slightly asleep. He hadn't opened his eyes yet.  
  
I tugged him closer, so that his lips carressed my skin.  
  
"Touya, it's morning..."  
  
"I can tell that. That's why we're up, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes...maybe."  
  
"Maybe?"  
  
I shrugged, allowing him to feel the movement.  
  
He tilted his head up to see mine.  
  
And opened those eyes.  
  
Immediately, I rediscovered my love for him. As soon as his eyes opened, I was drowning in the oceans of his eyes,  
floating in the clear blue skies, drifting away.  
  
And I was sinking, sinking completely, into the deep depths of the sea and his cold heart.  
  
"Touya, your eyes soothe me..."  
  
"I know, you tell me every single morning in bliss."  
  
Bliss, is it? Bliss is happiness. Well, duh. He makes me feel bliss.  
  
I was lost in the endless blue, and I loved it.  
  
::::::owari::::::  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hieica: Wow, that was...short. Too short. Like...Cool Touch short. That's short. It scares me. I must die now. It's 3:30  
in da morning. Do you have any Mountain Dew? We ran out, along with the donuts. And my sister's friend keeps walking over   
and accusing me of writing porn. WHY does that not surprise me? And she didn't even READ it! Dork.  
  
Swissy: I am a cheese, I am a cheese, I am a cheese, hey hey hey hey. What? Is it my line? Oh. REVIEW or I'll attack you  
with a SPOON, dammit, a SPOON! 


End file.
